


Dragon Day (Shiro)

by actualpidgey, bittersweetangstlord, CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Series: Dragon Hoard AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Household Play, M/M, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink, all characters are 18+, mama allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: Shiro stays in his full dragon form for a day.





	Dragon Day (Shiro)

It had been late in the morning and Shiro was still in his full dragon form. At first, the hoard thought it was because he wanted to lounge a bit longer and let them cuddle against him some more. But he stayed in his dragon form, sitting upright as breakfast was served. They all glanced at one another, not sure who should ask. Hunk took up that responsibility as he passed plates to everyone.

“Hey, Shiro, are you gonna be like that for long or should I get you a bigger plate?” Hunk raised the plate up.

Shiro licked up the food on the plate, earning gasps from the hoard.

“Delicious as always, my teddy bear,” Shiro hummed, leaning his head down.

Hunk set the plate down. “Okay, are you gonna be like that all day or…?”

Shiro perked his head up. Then it dawned on him that he never explained to them why he hadn’t shifted down.

“Oh, this? It’s not uncommon for dragons to stay in one form for a full day. It’s usually recommended for those of us that shapeshift constantly to be in our true forms so we can preserve our magic.”

“Is something wrong with your magic?” Allura asked.

“Nah,” Shiro settled back in. “But it’s good to be conscious of the amount of magic I use.” Shiro swept his tail behind them. “I’m sorry. I thought I told you this beforehand. I can wait to do this tomorrow-”

“No,” Keith assured. “It’s fine. You look good no matter your form.”

The tip of Shiro’s tail dripped over on Keith’s shoulders.

“You sly little Kitten.”

Keith grinned as he rubbed himself against Shiro’s skin.

“I’m just concerned about the cave being too cramped for you.” Pidge spread her arms. “We’re not exactly used to you being this big for an entire day. Not outside of the nest anyway.”

“Hey, maybe Shiro can go out for a fly today!” Hunk suggested. “Go out and enjoy the skies for the afternoon.”

“I didn’t think of that, actually,” Shiro pondered. “But I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“We can go with you,” Allura said. “We can have a picnic!”

“That is a good idea, Mama,” Shiro nuzzled his head against her. “Everyone, start prepping. We’re going on a picnic.”

 

The hoard spread out. However, before they could get their things, Shiro used his tail to stop them.

“First, dishes. Hunk, you can rest for ten minutes while they clean up the kitchen.”

Pidge, Keith, and  Lance mumbled complaints as they went to wash dishes. Hunk rested against Shiro, Shiro giving him a slight lick. When the others were done, Pidge helped Hunk prep sandwiches while Keith and Lance searched for a basket. Allura folded a blanket for them to lay on in the grass. When all was prepped, they rode on Shiro’s back, who took to the skies.

 

Shiro spotted a nice little meadow area surrounded by flowers of pink and yellow. When they unboarded from Shiro’s back, Shiro stretched out his limbs and wings. Pidge and Hunk set up the picnic area while Lance and Keith raced to the meadow. Allura sat close to the flowers, picking them and twisting them together to create flower crowns for everyone. Or she would have had she not realized Shiro’s head was larger now. She called for Pidge and Hunk to help her out whilst Shiro was distracted as he flew in the sky, performing tricks among the clouds.

It was hard not to be distracted gazing at Shiro. He always looked so content being in the air, letting out roars of joy than that of anger. He flew down to the meadow, tilting a wing along the water, splashing Keith and Lance who were playing along there. He sped past the flower valley back up, breathing rings of fire for him to spiral through. They knew Shiro could be in the sky for hours without growing tired. It was charming to see him in such a happy mood.

When Shiro was done playing, he landed right by the picnic site. He settled his head down and closed his eyes only to feel something atop his head. He opened them back up, his peripheral vision spotting Hunk and Pidge on opposite sides of him. He reached to grab a piece of what was on him. A pink flower stuck to his claw.

“You look magnificent,” Allura covered her face with her hands, proud of her work.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Hunk passed sandwiches and treats around. Shiro purred at the attention, using a wing to cover them from the sun.

After they finished eating, they waited a while ago before packing up and heading back to the cave. Once they returned, Lance couldn’t help but notice the dirt that covered Shiro’s scales and how unrefined his claws were.

 

“Daddy, I think you need to go to the spa,” he lifted the dragon’s paw, brushing a hand over it.

Shiro chuckled. “Jewel, how do you expect me to go like this.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Lance hugged the paw. “We’ll bring the spa to you!”

“Bring the spa to me?”

“Come on, everyone!” Lance tugged for Shiro to follow, everyone else following suit.

Shiro was led to the bath area of the cave. There was a large body of warm water that was shallow enough for his dragon body to be submerged in. Pidge and Hunk lifted the crown off of him, some of the flowers falling down into the water. Keith used one of his blades to sharpen Shiro’s claws while Lance, Pidge and Allura scrubbed his scales. Hunk polished Shiro’s horns. Shiro didn’t know how much more relaxed he could have felt until he got out of the water and was treated to a massage by Hunk. Hunk had to climb on top of him, but knew just the right spots to pad along.

His lovers went all out to give him such special treatment. He loved them all so much. He allowed them to rest against him as they decided to play video games. He watched in amusement how into the game they were getting. He didn’t complain about being a spectator, wanting them to enjoy their game after all they had done for him.

It had been a couple of hours for them to complete the game. As soon as they were done, they went to the nest.

 

Shiro laid on his back, listening to his little ones gather around him. They practically sunk down into his warm body. But he felt a push around his hind leg. He looked down to see Pidge sitting atop him and inching closer to his crotch area.

“What is it, Doll?” he asked.

Pidge’s face was red, her eyes gazing down.

“Daddy…..,” she tapped on his skin, “uh….could I...could we…” She shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Now, now, Doll,” his tail lifted her chin so that she can look at him. “Tell me what you want.”

Pidge gulped. “Uh...can we….,” her eyes shifted to his lower region, “can we do it? Fuck like this?”

The others looked at Shiro for his response. He should have known that being in this form wouldn’t make them any less horny. And judging by how Keith shifted his legs, he presumed they were hornier than usual. Still, how could he deny giving his hoard the satisfaction they deserve. He turned himself over.

“Very well,” his tail caressed her cheek. “Since you asked so nicely. Come, everyone, let’s get into positions.”

Making love in full dragon form was difficult as he had to be extra careful not to accidentally break apart his human lovers. But it was feasible. Lance stripped down, reaching an outstretched hand to Shiro’s snout. Lance soothed over Shiro’s face letting go when Shiro let out his tongue to lick all over Lance, making him moan in delight. Shiro glanced down, adjusting himself as his cock came out. It was a tinted purple, bulging, thick and the size of a human soldier. He rubbed his dick all over Pidge who was on all fours. He trailed along her back, with Pidge sticking her ass up high so she can get as much of him as possible, his scrotum beating against her. Hunk caressed his tail, kissing the little winged scales as they stuck up. Shiro took that as indication that his teddy bear wanted to get fucked by the tail. He stopped licking Lance for a moment to ask someone to retrieve lube. Allura paid attention to how Hunk was all over Shiro’s tail and immediately knew where the lube would go.

She pranced over to Hunk, running her hands all over him and kissing him before pulling his trousers down. Hunk heard the lube squish out and land on her palm.

“Mama, I can put it on,” Hunk said. “I’m a big boy.”

“I know you are, my sweet Teddy Bear,” Allura placed her gooey hand over his ass cheek, “but you deserve to be pampered by Mama and Daddy.”

Hunk could only hum in agreement as she trailed her hand all over his ass and into him. When she was done rubbing him with it, she moved aside, allowing Shiro to slither his tail in him. Shiro had to stop himself again from licking Lance, annoying his jewel. He looked to Allura, motioning to the rest of his tail. Allura wasn’t sure what he meant, but Hunk managed to choke something out.

“I think Daddy wants you on his tail.”

Allura blushed. She went behind Hunk and squatted down over Shiro’s tail. Shiro flipped down his winged scales, allowing her to sit on his tail without fear of being pricked. She rubbed her pussy along him, moving herself up and down, getting herself wet as she felt his skin in her. Shiro looked on in satisfaction, only to be pulled down by an impatient jewel. His teeth bumped against Lance’s body. He quickly made a safe distance between his mouth and Lance so that he wouldn’t bite him. He continued licking Lance’s bum and risen dick which was dripping with cum.

Keith took some time to decide which part of Shiro he wanted to go to, ultimately deciding to join Pidge in his cock area. Shiro humped slower than he normally would, although it was understandable given his size. But he could see Pidge waiting for her dryness to end. He knew a way to make Shiro cum faster.

Keith raised his hands to touch the head of the cock, trailing his fingers along before placing his lips over it. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt his daddy, so he was careful not to drag his dick down. He continued to kiss him all over, using his own tongue to pleasure him. He licked circles around him, tasting him as if he was his last meal.

All these little touches from his hoard were enough for Shiro. He appreciated how each and every one of them turned him on. How they yearned for him. With the last lick against Lance and feeling Keith’s lips press hard on his head, he came. It was practically an explosion of cum that practically drowned Keith and Pidge. Shiro raised himself a little, giving Keith and Pidge room to get out. He looked over to Hunk, who had yet to come. He gave a few more thrusts until Hunk ejaculated.

 

When all was said and done, he laid down again. The one downside to fucking Shiro in his full dragon form was that it meant a bigger mess to clean up. After everyone had time to catch their breaths, Allura gave the orders for them to start cleaning up. Lance complained that he was sore, but Allura gave him a stern look that was enough to make him help out in the cleaning. She promised that they would all get to rest as soon as they were done.

Shiro did his part, of course, getting out of the nest and carrying the sheets in his mouth. Hunk and Lance gathered fresh, new sheets to lay over whilst Keith and Pidge washed themselves of Shiro’s cum before mopping up any drips that may have escaped the nest. Allura washed Shiro in his lower region and even his mouth despite Shiro being able to do it himself. But seeing how it only took one look to get Lance to help out, he didn’t want to fight Mama.

Shiro extended a claw and picked up Keith and Pidge after they mopped up. He brought them close to his neck and torso. He used his tail to carry Hunk, Lance and Allura to his tummy area. They all cuddled close to him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Pidge yawned, stretching her arms up.

“Yeah, we really appreciate it, Daddy,” Keith lazily nodded.

Shiro chuckled.

“Thank you for giving me such a good time, little ones.”

“Did I taste good, Daddy?” Lance asked.

“Of course.”

“What kind of question is that?” Hunk put an arm around Lance’s shoulder. “You always taste good.” Hunk pressed his lips against Lance’s head, earning a laugh out of the slender-bodied man.

“You were all amazing,” Shiro put his head down. “Now it’s time for rest.”

“Do we have to?” Pidge asked, her head nearly falling. “I don’t wanna sleep.”

“Now, now, Doll. It’s time to sleep.” Shiro used his head to push her against him. He used a wing to cover all of them. “Please, rest.”

And rest they did.

  


The next morning, they all woke up to see Shiro in his more human form. His wing still covered them as did an arm. They rested a bit longer, snuggling up against each other as much as they could. No matter what form he was in, they loved him all the same.


End file.
